


Estrellas silentes

by Diezella



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: BL, Boys Love - Freeform, Comfort, Drama, Hurt, Jetnic, M/M, Sega, Slash, Sonic Games, Sonic Riders, Sonic/Jet, SonicxJet, Yaoi, boyslove, sonjet
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 23:40:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10627602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diezella/pseuds/Diezella
Summary: Cierta noche, ocurre el reencuentro entre dos corredores; uno porque se negaba a pasar un segundo más en la ausencia de su amante, y el otro buscando deshacerse a toda costa de aquel inoportuno sentimiento. Entre disputas de emociones y el peso de los recuerdos, quizá haga falta detenerse, aunque sea sólo un segundo, y escuchar lo que en verdad importa. [Sonic/Jet]





	

**Author's Note:**

> N/A: ¡Hola! Gracias por entrar a leer owo
> 
> Ya era hora de que colaborara con este ship que es tan ignorado por el fandom, así que si a alguien le interesaría leer más acerca del ship, o si le termina gustando este fanfic, ¡díganmelo mediante un review! Estaría muy agradecida. También estoy abierta a cualquier tipo de crítica.
> 
> Sonic y sus personajes propiedad de SEGA/Sonic Team. La historia me pertenece, y no acepto ningún tipo de adaptación o copia; si ven a otro usuario haciendo uso de mis historias, por favor, les pido que me avisen.
> 
> Son libres de leer, bon appétit (?).

Al volver en sí, se halló en medio de un ambiente urbano que conocía a la perfección, sepultado, además, por la renegrida cortina que extendía la noche sobre las personas; todo por obedecer a esa impulsividad tan presente en su carácter.

Recorrió veloz con la mirada la fila de locales de comida que se llenaban de humo de cigarrillo y resaltaban apenas por sus carteles de neón, y pateó una lata que descansaba aplastada junto a su pie antes de salir disparado entre la oscuridad de las cuadras siguientes.

Corría sin pensar, sin querer pensar; la necesidad que lo llamaba era por lejos mayor.

Remarcó su objetivo: encontrarse con cierto individuo que lo había hecho pegar un brinco de la cama y abandonar su hogar apenas oír su voz, restándole importancia a todo lo demás; a las horas del reloj que no buscaban sino enjaularlo; al horario de sueño que todo el mundo calificaba como necesario; a las crueles heladas del otoño y al hambre que lo perseguía sin falta cada madrugada.

Sonic no dejaría que un par de cosas tan banales lo detuviesen.

Podía sonar tonto, pero el hecho de que no hubiesen fijado un lugar en particular para verse, y que él tuviese que ir de rincón en rincón intentando adivinar dónde se había escondido el otro, volvía entretenido el asunto. Por muy poco sentía que su sed de aventuras retornaba tras yacer tanto tiempo inactiva.

La cantidad de sentimientos diferentes que se mezclaban en su interior era tanta que no sabía qué expresión plasmar en su rostro, y estaba entre dejar que brotase la deforme sonrisa de su emoción, la relajada y apacible mirada que ponía al enamorarse, o fruncir el ceño, con la determinación que lo movía de fondo.

Sólo llevaba un par de minutos surcando el corazón aquella ciudad dormida con su atarantado trote, cuando la caminata quedó a medias; su respiración, nula; el corazón, acelerado; todo al reconocer cierta silueta con la que estaba estrechamente familiarizado. Se quedó observando de lejos cómo la luna se regocijaba desde su cuarto menguante y el otro yacía sentado bajo ella, inmóvil; con la oscuridad difuminándose alrededor suyo gracias a un farol que yacía junto a la banca que ocupaba.

Se le presentó un nudo en el pecho, que le rogaba mantenerse en la intriga, pensar sus palabras con suma delicadeza primero y salvarse de cometer alguna estupidez... Pero nadie dijo que él fuese bueno con las palabras, así que lo ignoró.

Apenas una de sus zapatillas deportivas irrumpió en las piedras del piso, la silueta giró alerta, provocando que ambas miradas se impactasen de golpe.

La intensidad de aquel contacto visual era digna de compararse con la de un disparo; uno que había apuntado directamente a lo más profundo de cada uno.

Decidió acercarse, con las ganas de estar junto a él predominando frente a todo, y en menos de lo que él mismo quiso desear, estaba enfrente suyo. Allí, teniendo el lujo de observarlo con detalles, concentrarse en sus ojos y recorrer todos sus rasgos, sintió como si hubiese tomado una inmensa bocanada de aire, escapando de aquella eterna asfixia que había simulado ser su ausencia.

Vio que tenía los brazos cruzados a la altura del pecho, la espalda encorvada y las piernas abiertas en señal de un posible aburrimiento, y, sin que su espíritu deportista se quedase atrás, yacía su Extreme Gear recostada en el resto de la banca. Según él, sus plumas esmeralda no perdían ni una pizca de majestuosidad al verse aplastadas en el respaldo del asiento, y lo último que destacó para sus ojos fueron unos cuantos mechones de pelaje blanco lograban escapar de la chaqueta roja que no llegaba a taparle el cuello.

—Ya era hora, ¿no crees? —dijo Jet; irónicamente, demasiado atrasado como para que sonase bien, pues los minutos habían escurrido veloces desde ese primer acercamiento.

Sonic avanzó, manteniendo sus intenciones ocultas bajo un semblante neutro y una sutil sonrisa.

Sabía que el halcón había sido lo suficientemente irrespetuoso como para ubicar la tabla con la intención de alejarlo, pero no significó mayor problema para él: a pesar de que apenas restasen unos pocos centímetros del asiento, el azul se sentó como pudo, disfrutando del sonrojo del otro cuando entre sus cuerpos no quedó separación alguna, y quedaron prácticamente pegados.

Mantuvo su sonrisa a pesar de que el otro hubiese bajado la tabla al césped para moverse y así cortar presuroso el contacto entre ambos.

La brisa sopló alrededor, con una fuerza tan minúscula que sólo las ramas más delgadas de los árboles vibraron con su tacto, pero con un claro y logrado propósito, que fue repartir el frío. Sonic se estremeció, frotando sus manos entre sí, y su vista fue desplazándose inevitablemente hasta el ave que tiritaba bajo su abrigo.

Una vez incrustada su mirada en él, sabía que le sería imposible dejarlo. Lo observaba a fondo, posándose en esa nula expresión que insistía tercamente en mirar hacia el frente; y Sonic evitaría pestañear con tal de no perderse ni un segundo de su presencia.

De la nada, todo se sintió tan penoso...

—¿Qué tanto me ves? —lo escuchó gruñir.

—Ha pasado bastante tiempo... —musitó apenas, y como si la brisa madrugadora hubiese arrastrado sus palabras, dejó flotando la frase incompleta.

Sonic abandonó esa postura erguida que tanto odiaba, deslizándose hacia abajo hasta que toda su cabeza se apoyó en la banca, quedando con la espalda al aire y una pierna cruzada sobre la otra.

—Sí, ¿y eso qué?

Hubiese reído al ver que le llevaba la contraria, como siempre, pero esa opción ya no parecía estar disponible en su sistema. Miró al piso, y ni se dio cuenta de que había abierto la boca para hablar.

—...Te extrañé. —Las palabras resbalaron de sus labios con lentitud, escondiendo aquel mar de emociones que lo agitaba por dentro.

Sus orbes se levantaron del césped para dirigirse a él, encontrando así a un halcón que intentaba ocultar su sonrojo mediante una falsa mueca de asco.

—¿No te dije que cortaras las cursilerías hace ya un tiempo? —masculló entre dientes.

—De todo lo que podría decir, eso era lo menos cursi, ¿sabes? —defendió él.

Y ocurría la disputa entre miradas bajo la tenue luz de un farol lejano; la esmeralda, con sentimiento; la celeste, como dudando de sí misma.

Su atención quedó anclada en el ave, e infirió que tenía algo que decir al verlo sentarse derecho de un salto, para luego recurrir a revolverse las plumas como un gesto improvisado, y comenzar a probar cada emoción en su rostro, hasta que por fin decidió hablar:

—¿Y bien? —lo llamó, sus miradas se atendieron la una a la otra, pero Sonic no supo leer la suya—. ¿Por qué armaste todo este rollo? ¿Tienes algo que decirme?

Sonic lo imitó y se enderezó un poco, pestañeando perplejo.

—Ehm, ¿no es un poco... demasiado obvio?

—¿Crees que si supiese qué quieres estaría si quiera hablándote?

Las facciones de su cara se vieron deformadas a manos de la confusión, y se le hundió el pecho.

Definitivamente, había cambiado.

La filosa mirada del halcón se había situado en él, revolviéndole las tripas y la cabeza por la presión que ejercía.

—¿Desde cuándo necesito un motivo para verte?

—¿Has venido porque sí, entonces?

—Sí. —Contrastaba la brusquedad del halcón, sus palabras atarantadas y secas, con el temeroso murmullo del azul—. He venido por ti.

Sopló el viento; nació el silencio.

Ambos cuerpos se congelaron al mismo tiempo, como si lo que hubiese escapado de los labios del azul no hubiese sido tal amorosa revelación, sino una palabra prohibida; la mención de un acto grotesco o de un pecado de maldad inmensa.

Sonaba romántico, pero era la verdad. Repitió su propia frase en su mente, analizándola bien, y sintió claramente la sangre correr con prisa para estancarse en sus mejillas; había sido demasiado romántico; era mucho sentimentalismo para su propio bien.

Había pasado tanto tiempo amándolo, y aún se cohibía cuando calaba en sus sentimientos más profundos. Siempre había sido así; huyendo de las emociones, negándose a exponerse a los demás... No lo culpaba en lo absoluto si aquello había provocado el quiebre de su amor y lo hizo alejarse.

Se enderezó por completo, con la cara ardiéndole. Le ofreció una sonrisa deforme, intentando exiliar aquel silencio que simulaba ser otro invitado en medio de ambos. No obtuvo ninguna respuesta, más allá de su innegable rubor, y se asustó.

Estaba distinto.

Lo recordaba huraño, negándole cualquier muestra de cariño en público; avergonzándose a morir cada vez que le robaba un beso, o rozaba apenas sus manos con las suyas. Nunca se quejó de aquel aspecto, y siempre repetía aquellos gestos para molestarlo; pero ya no se trataba de eso, y le preocupaba. Hasta cierto punto se podía ser arisco, y pasado aquel límite, se transformaba en aquello que le daba miedo mencionar...

Inhaló con fuerza, llegando su pecho a inflarse, y frustró el deseo de aquel aire de convertirse en un suspiro al botarlo como una exhalación pausada y silenciosa.

Intentaba distraerse, y así localizó una pequeña estrella en el cielo. La miró por largo rato. Y luego de que su atención retornase al ave por unos segundos, le confió a ella lo que cruzaba por su mente: deseaba tocarlo, deseaba quitarle todas esas manías tan hurañas de actuar, deseaba exiliar el frío de su cuerpo con ayuda de sus propios brazos... Pero no se atrevía.

No se atrevía a hacer aquello que había dejado marcas en ambos hace tanto tiempo.

No se sentía capaz de reincidir en heridas tan profundas.

—Y... —comenzó, intentando sintonizar un tono que sonase natural—. ¿No haremos una carrera o algo? —Osó a pasar el brazo por encima de sus hombros para acortar distancia; en un fallido intento por abrazarlo, y se quedó sin aire cuando él tomó su mano y la despegó de sí, dejándola caer a la banca con indiferencia.

Supo entonces que, entre ambos, él mismo era el único feliz por aquel reencuentro.

—Jet —llamó el azul, exigiendo que voltease a verlo, aún consciente de que eso no sucedería—. Anda, ¿qué tienes?

Se inclinó hacia adelante, tratando de verle la cara, pero él otro se giraba más y más.

—Jet.

Le preocupaba.

—¡Je...!

—¡Ya te oí!

Ladeó la boca; sin palabras, y el halcón no habló hasta después de haber soltado un frustrado resoplido.

—La verdad... —Se detuvo cuando, por error, subió la cabeza y se topó con la esmeralda mirada de Sonic. Él, por su lado, no supo porqué se había quedado sin habla, casi como petrificado; pero sin duda le estaba haciendo perder la paciencia. Necesitaba su respuesta—. La verdad, ya ni sé. Esto es lo más estúpido que he hecho nunca.

El azul se abstuvo de sacar conclusiones. Jet calificaba casi todo como "estúpido", así que sería imposible adivinar qué intentaba decir.

Si el halcón había sido rápido para levantarse de la banca apenas cortó su monólogo, Sonic lo fue el doble, alcanzando a agarrar su muñeca en el momento justo.

—¡Eso sí que no! —Lo sentó a la fuerza—. Ya te fuiste una vez, y no volviste en dos años.

—Suéltame —jaló su brazo, pero el azul logró atrapar sus dos manos; con afán por retenerlo.

—¿Pero qué demonios? ¿Podrías simplemente explicarte en vez de jugar a ser el perro bravo?

No daba abasto a la situación. Pensar que el consuelo a toda esa tortura que había caído sobre sus hombros —y soportó sin intención de detenerla—, estaba allí frente a él; jugando a parecer insensible.

Lo recorría de pies a cabeza, una y otra vez, y otra más; sin creer que en serio se hubiesen reunido. Si proyectaba sus recuerdos, elegía la más mínima interacción entre ambos y luego lo comparaba con el ser frente suyo, no parecía ser la misma persona.

—Oye —insistió—, ¿sigues enojado por... lo que sea que haya hecho hace dos años? ¿Es eso?

Él otro se mantuvo distante, a pesar de que Sonic aún estaba tocando sus manos. Sus palabras no parecían llegar a sus oídos.

Sabía que le tocaba hablar, pero le costaba, porque cada palabra era más que aire malgastado en su tono tan decaído; era un pasaje directo a todo lo que guardaba por dentro.

Si no le entregaba el corazón de aquella manera, corría el riesgo de perder a Jet; y si perdía al halcón, esta vez definitivamente, no tendría sentido alguno tener un corazón que no latiese para nadie especial.

—Escucha, no sé por dónde partir...

Cerró los ojos y bajó la cabeza.

—No sé en qué demonios pensabas, o qué intentaste hacer, pero desde te fuiste de esa forma ya nada volvió a ser lo mismo.

Abrió los ojos, moviéndolos con agitación por el lugar, buscando cualquier cosa que lo pudiese salvar del sofocante peso de los recuerdos de aquella época; y Jet no era el mejor lugar para posarlos. Con cada visión se sentía más infeliz, más gris, más frío; y el clima no era el único culpable.

—No había noticias tuyas por ningún lado, nadie te había visto... Me preocupé en serio. —Suspiró—. Ya casi ni dormía. Ver el amanecer se convirtió en un ritual para mí; pasaba las noches recordándote en todo momento, y apenas me iluminaba el sol, le pedía que te trajese de vuelta.

Sonic interrumpió su discurso un momento, pensando en que si Jet lograba pasar por alto cómo su voz había comenzado a quebrarse, definitivamente había hecho mal en enamorarse de alguien tan egoísta.

—...Si no fui por ti, fue porque en la última discusión que habíamos tenido mencionaste que necesitabas un tiempo, y si esa vez me quedé mudo, esos dos años respondieron por sí solos que siempre respeté tu decisión.

Era mal momento para que sus pulmones pesasen como yunques.

—Fui un estúpido, creí que estabas haciendo otra de tus rabietas y al final regresarías, como siempre... —Tragó saliva—. Y creo que lo más estúpido de todo fue quedarme dos años con la idea en mente.

El viento arrulló# con más fuerza, llegando a mecer las ramas de los árboles.

Buscó por largo rato alguna emoción en sus orbes celestes, pero sólo halló un desgano tan potente que, por poco, se lo contagiaba.

—He estado pensando, analizándome, intentando hallar qué podría haberte hecho enojar de esa manera, y encontré muchas posibles respuestas, pero necesito que me lo digas tú.

Lo que intentaba relatar era inconmensurable, no cabía en las palabras. Su ausencia había sido un castigo de otro nivel, que había logrado arrebatar su característica alegría, transformar todo en una monotonía horrorosa; todo era gris, todo era aburrido. Había recorrido la misma ciudad tantas veces que se había aprendido cada rincón de memoria, y tuvo que soportar el verse encerrado en el mismo panorama por la esperanza de que el halcón regresase a su casa.

Por un lado había sido cruel y desmedido, pero como no sabía su versión de los hechos, no podía juzgarlo del todo.

Aún así, lo amaba. Al punto de que después de tanto tiempo seguía sintiendo los mismos temblores y alegrías repentinas. Ni esos dos años sin él, ni nadie serían capaces de borrar la belleza inscrita en el color de sus ojos, ni la terquedad con la que, a propósito, desviaba la mirada.

La última vez que lo había mirado con tanta esperanza en su interior había sido cuando ambos habían revelado sus sentimientos, y ahora retornaba el gesto; al observarlo con unos ojos tan brillantes, que le rogaban por algo de amor.

—...Te extrañé como nunca. —Alzó la mano y la fue acercando con lentitud—. Sólo pensaba en cuánto necesitaba verte, oírte, volver a tenerte junto a mí... Y ahora que estás aquí, te haces el distante y ni siquiera pareces ser tú, definitivamente yo... Te sigo extrañando.

—¡No! —El halcón alejó de un manotazo esos dedos que planeaban acunar una de sus mejillas—. Lo hagas... —completó, interceptando su mirada con la del sentido erizo.

Sonic fue sacudido brutalmente desde su interior, por todas esas emociones que se derramaban sin pedir permiso.

—¡¿Pero qué te pasa?! —preguntó, elevando el tono de su voz y cortándose al final; cortesía de la angustia que se había desatado dentro suyo.

El otro resopló cual toro enojado, sus puños tiritando con ira.

—Quiero terminar con esto.

La respiración de Sonic se detuvo, todo su mundo se detuvo.

En las calles no había ni un alma, por lo que la voz del halcón y su fuerte mensaje habían resonado por todo el alrededor; golpeando a Sonic una y otra vez, con menos volumen pero más fiereza a cada rebote contra sus tímpanos.

Se vio mudo y boquiabierto; clamando piedad con unos ojos que se habían cristalizado de repente, observando al ave y buscando en él algún indicio de que no iba en serio.

—¡Quiero terminar con esto! —reafirmó, soltándose del agarre; y Sonic no supo si lo imaginó, o de verdad su pecho se había comenzado a incendiar.

No podía estarle pasando.

Era demasiado increíble.

—No sé porqué hice todo... eso... Algo debió pasarme, no sé qué, pero el punto es que yo no te amo...

No quería creerlo, no quería imaginar la vida sin él; de nuevo, vivir alejado de su persona.

No quería examinar la gravedad de aquellas palabras, y todo lo que traían de fondo: no más cariño, no más contacto.

—No... No... —Parecía sonar seguro—, esto no es amor —pero Sonic sentía que perdía la fuerza mientras más lo repetía.

Y como todo su bienestar, su día a día, sus actitudes, es decir su vida en general, habían pasado a depender del halcón, no podía aceptar que su vida terminaría así de desgraciada.

—Yo sé que esto no es amor, eso es imposible. Yo no te amo, claro que no. —En su voz se mezclaban la burla, la locura y un tipo de agonía.— Yo no podría enamorarme de ti, no, debió haber ocurrido un error...

Era el fin; era su fin.

—¡Yo lo sé! —alegó, enfurecido—. Nada bueno viene de ti, ¡nada!

Tembló al pensar que sería la última vez que lo escucharía.

—No se puede mencionar al amor si estás tú en la misma frase...

Las lágrimas se amontonaron en sus ojos, ardiéndole casi con la misma ácida sensación que provocaban las palabras de Jet.

Su pecho y su corazón se estaban desangrando internamente. Olvidó cómo era que se respiraba, y como si se tratase de un muerto viviente, yacía rígidamente sentado, con la boca seca, y sus ojos fijos en él, y en sus extraños gestos. Sí, eso era, un muerto viviente; un cuerpo sin alma, un par de células a las cuales les había arrancado la razón de ser.

—Y es que —se le cortó la voz, y continuó distorsionada entre sus jadeos—, no me lo explico...

No quiso hacer nada para retener sus lágrimas, y estaba dispuesto a dejarlas ahí hasta que se derramasen solas. No las ocultaría, ya no había nada que ocultar.

—Yo...

A fin de cuentas, se había sentido lindo querer a alguien, y sería lindo recordar que siempre esperó lo mejor de él.

Pasó saliva, y aprovechó de respirar, aunque todo su interior tiritase en el acto, como si el aire abriese millones de yagas recién originadas.

Sonic acudió con su desdichado ser a prestarle atención al otro, tras escuchar cómo daba una bocanada de aire; sonando sorprendido.

—¡Tú! —lo apuntó con el tembloroso dedo índice, y su rostro se contrajo del odio.

—¿Yo qué? —Se alegró de que no saliese el hilo de voz que pensaba que saldría.

—¡Todo esto es culpa tuya! —gritaba, tras sacar conclusiones—. Tú me chantajeaste de alguna manera, ¡esto fue tu idea!

—¿Y ahora de qué hablas? —dudó, arrastrando las palabras.

—¡Tú hiciste algo para que yo quedase así por ti! Querías distraerme de las carreras, ¿no? Robar mi primer puesto, arruinar mi futuro, dejarme como otro perdedor más...

Sonic negó con la cabeza, incapaz de pronunciar sonido alguno; la estupefacción era mayor.

—¡Sé valiente y acepta que ése era tu maldito plan!

Al parecer sí era posible que su corazón se destruyese aún más, y todo lo confirmaban los ojos inyectados de furia que recaían sobre él; soltando bombas de magnitudes inconmensurables, y él se preguntaba si acaso el otro tenía eso en cuenta al hablar.

—Acéptalo, maldita sea, ¡hazlo! ¡Acepta que tengo la razón! —Lo sacudió desde dentro, sin tocarlo.

Pestañeaba, atónito, sin saber cómo las lágrimas todavía se mantenían en su lugar.

—¡Admítelo!

—¡Jet! —Alcanzó a agarrar su puño antes de que impactase en su propio rostro, y sin querer, habían quedado separados por unos escasos centímetros; distancia ideal para apreciar la peligrosa fuerza con la que Jet apretaba la mandíbula, y los temblores de la cara de Sonic—. Cálmate, por favor.

—¡No puedo calmarme después de saber que intentaste arruinarme!

—¡Ya basta, Jet! ¡Escucha! —gritó también, al ver al otro levantarse—. ¡Pareces loco!

—¿Loco? ¡Tú me convertiste en esto!... —volvió a la banca, desahogando su agitación al alborotarse las plumas—. Todo era perfecto; era el incomparable número uno, llevando a casa tesoros y fortunas sin falta todas las semanas... —Hablaba ronco, como dolorido—. Sí, era el mejor, no tenía porqué preocuparme... Hasta que apareciste tú.

Sonic permaneció inmutable ante el dedo que empujó su pecho.

—Tú y tu amabilidad, esa molesta sonrisa que siempre traes, esa actitud de buen perdedor...

Cual choque entre espadas, resonó el encuentro de sus miradas.

—Tú me arruinaste.

Ninguno osó a interrumpir el contacto visual. Pasaron un par de segundos y Sonic, desde su mudo semblante, se asombró al ver las lágrimas que comenzaron a resbalarse por la cara del halcón, tiritaba de furia.

—Dímelo... Explícamelo... ¿Por qué no pude olvidarte en estos años? —Ocultó su rostro—. ¡Lo único que quería era alejarme de ti! Y terminé deseándote el doble...

—Pero, ¿q-quién dice que no podemos... estar juntos? —dijo, con su último aliento de enamorado.

Estancó su mirada en él, y no se rendiría hasta obtener una respuesta. Volvía a repetir la pregunta, que salía entrecortada por sus sollozos y un corazón que le hacía retumbar todo el cuerpo.

Y era que se negaba a perderlo.

—¿Alguien te dijo que estaba mal?

Era libre de excusarse; Sonic estaba dispuesto a entenderlo, a ayudarlo. Sobre todo si todo había sido por algún comentario ofensivo hacia la relación, o si se había enterado algún medio de farándula, porque Jet siempre había sido delicado respecto a su reputación.

—¿Te dijeron algo? —Aun desgarrado, seguía forzando a su garganta a insistir.

—No —soltó un inevitable sollozo, y luego calló, obligándose a sí mismo a calmarse antes de seguir—. Tú déjalo así...

—Anda —sonrió, una fibra de esperanza había iluminado su ser al ver que sus ojos también comenzaban a empañarse; quizá él estaba dispuesto a colaborar también, a aclarar todo el nudo del pasado—. ¿Por qué querrías alejarte? Puedes decírmelo, yo confío en que...

—¡Es que todo es tu culpa! —Se avergonzaba de sus lágrimas y reaccionaba a limpiarlas de inmediato—. Ya no tiene sentido en correr contigo si me quieres tanto como para dejarme perder, ¡y no soy ningún débil! ¡No lo necesito! Todo era mejor cuando sólo éramos rivales.

Retiró las lágrimas que aguardaban en sus ojos con la mano, y alzó una ceja. Ya no le importó si lo arruinaba, y se atrevió sin más; de todos modos, la relación parecía pender de unos cuantos hilos antes de caer al vacío.

—Todo este tiempo... Tantos meses juntos... ¿Y ahora dices que todo ha sido una competencia para ti?

El halcón atendió a su mirada, agitado, pero al azul ya no tuvo deseos de averiguar si lucía avergonzado, temeroso o culpable.

—¡¿Cómo te atreves?! —resopló, poniéndose de pie—. ¡No puedes ser tan hipócrita! Creí en ti, en que podías ser diferente, en que podíamos estar bien juntos.

Las imágenes del pasado se paseaban de nuevo por su mente, acompañadas de sonidos, olores, sensaciones. Todo tenía su nombre, y el dolor que lo envolvía al pensar que todo eso no había sido en serio para el otro, era el más agudo que había sufrido nunca.

—¿Y por qué te has tardado tanto tiempo en decirlo, eh? Te recuerdo que tú y yo vivimos lo mismo; no puedes negar que los besos que tú diste yo también los di, tuvimos los mismos deseos. —La angustia era tanta que cuando se le enredaba la lengua y pronunciaba mal una palabra, le daban ganas de arráncarsela de la boca, y en vez de corregir su error continuaba con su discurso —. ¿Desde cuando eres tan miserable? ¿Te divierte mi dolor, acaso?

Gritar era inevitable, y todo porque el halcón yacía pasmado, incapaz de articular palabra.

—¿No te duele ni un poco todo el daño que me has hecho? —Tomó una pausa de menos de un segundo, para limpiarse los mucosidad que le había brotado por el llanto con el dorso del brazo—. ¿No que las victorias se ganaban limpiamente, sin hacer trampa?... Ya no sé a qué punto eres capaz de llegar con tal de ganar, o de avanzar una tonta rivalidad... Oh espera —entornó los ojos, medio dolido y medio irónico— sí lo sé: haz fingido todo un romance para destruirme.

Las piernas le temblaban, pero no quería regresar a sentarse junto a él.

—¿Por qué, Jet? Yo de verdad creí en ti... En serio te amé, y creo yo —sollozó, odiándose por no tener límite alguno, odiándose porque se obligaba a sí mismo a soportar todo—, podría seguir haciéndolo.

Él también se levantó, y quedaron frente a frente, sus alientos interceptándose y sus cristalizadas miradas igualándose en altura.

—No lo hagas, ¡no puedes irte así! Podemos pretender que esto jamás pasó. —No quiso reflexionar en que estaba entregándose así, de nuevo—. Dímelo en serio, ¿qué fue todo lo que sentiste por mí?

El escudo de indiferencia del halcón se había roto lo suficiente como para que hablase aun derramando lágrimas.

—Cualquier cosa, todo menos amor. —Podría haber sido tachado de mentiroso, incluso, pues en vez de una afirmación parecía un alarido de agonía.

El erizo se lanzó de golpe, uniéndose con el halcón en un forzoso beso. Era un espectáculo en el que danzaba la pasión y la furia. Como había alcanzado a sostener sus manos, los empujones iban y venían, e incluso Jet optaba por ladear la cara, pero cada vez que se cortaba un beso, el erizo reaccionaba iniciando otros con el doble de fuerza, dejándolo incapaz de siquiera quejarse.

Mantuvo los ojos cerrados durante todo el proceso, negándose a ver la expresión de Jet, pero a fin de cuentas, se enteró que era el único que se mantenía en la batalla por revivir aquel romance.

Lo pilló con la cabeza hacia el frente, y aprovechó para enterrar sus manos entre sus plumas y exiliar por completo la distancia, dando por resultado un beso mucho más profundo. Perduraron en aquella posición por un tiempo, hasta que un empujón lo tomó desprevenido y decidió, casi dándose por vencido, liberarlo del beso; alejando sus manos de su cabeza y cayendo al suelo por el impulso dado por Jet.

—No puedo, así no. —Por un momento no pudo ver nada, sólo un borrosa figura donde resaltaba el verde esmeralda y el rojo—. Si tú no sientes lo mismo ya no importa nada. —Pestañeó, y su visión regresó trayendo consigo un húmedo rastro que se extendía por sus mejillas sin intención de detenerse.

Quizá él fue demasiado desubicado en fijarse en quien siempre fue su rival, quizá Jet jamás tuvo esas intenciones; lo había corrompido en cierto modo.

—Te dejaré ir, puedes hacerlo —comenzó a ponerse de pie, y hablaba mirando al césped.

En parte lo comprendía, comprendía su amor a la libertad. Él también sabía las maravillas que se podían encontrar cuando todo se trataba de velocidad, de seguir al viento y el instinto, y correr porque sí.

Después de todo, se quedaría con el recuerdo y la ilusión de que estuvo dispuesto a compartir su libertad; sus días sin rumbo; su amor a la vida, con alguien más.

Aquel reencuentro de madrugada, en una plaza vacía, había marcado la última vez que Sonic demostraría algo que no fuese neutralidad, había sido donde dio su último grito en nombre del amor y había sido la última vez que se atrevía a abrirse; a exponerse, a entregarse por completo a alguien.

Se puso a pensar que, cuando le diese por andar de melancólico y recordara la ocasión, le daría vergüenza pensar en su llegada; ingenuo, sonriente y emocionado, pensando que quizá todo se resolvería; y ahí estaría grabada la última sonrisa genuina que había dado en lo que le restaría de vida.

Lamentablemente, no serían más que recuerdos.

—Pero antes, quiero que escuches eso —lo encaró, muy orgulloso de su cara empapada.

—¿Qué cosa? —dijo por lo bajo, muy muy por debajo.

—Eso.

—¿Qué?

Se puso un dedo entre los labios.

—No hay...

—Shh.

—¡Pero si no...!

—¡Shh! ¡Escucha!

Lo vio cruzarse de brazos, subir la vista y luego pasearla por el lugar, en busca de aquel sonido que mencionaba.

—No se escucha nada.

—Exacto. Es el silencio. —Continuó ante la dudosa expresión de Jet—. Al final de todo, las voces de los demás no existen; y sólo estás tú. Ahí te das cuenta de que a cada momento debes sentirte vivo, arriesgarte sin más, porque la vida es tuya y tú decides que hacer con ella.

Se notaba que Jet sufría con cada inhalación; como si lo que se inflaba su pecho su fuera aire sino otra cosa. Lo conocía, quizá eran palabras, quizá era arrepentimiento, quizá más gritos...

—Las opiniones son lo que menos deberían importarte, y si una opinión no vale nada, los espectadores no sirven... Y con todo eso en mente, no hay sentido en mantener una rivalidad.

Algo iluminó sus ojos celestes, fue un brillo realmente fugaz. Al segundo después, una lágrima surcaba su rostro.

—Allá tú, pero yo me rehúso a formar una enemistad contigo. —Se dio la vuelta, comenzando a caminar.

Tras la despedida sintió la boca realmente seca, y el pecho vacío. Tenía tatuada una resignada sonrisa en su cara; era como si intentase remendar los pedazos de su destruido ser al haberlo aconsejado en ser feliz.

No sabría más de él, pero al menos habría cumplido con su deseo de cortar la relación.

Algo lo sacudió hacia atrás, con una fuerza desmedida y prepotente que lo dejó tambaleando por largo rato la intentar librarse, antes de caer al piso.

Era Jet.

Quedaron tumbados en el suelo, aplastándose las extremidades con el peso de sus cuerpos en lo que parecía ser un fallido y vergonzoso abrazo.

—Tú ganas... —murmuró el halcón—. Creo que nunca podré superar mis derrotas...

Sonic se sentó en el césped, plasmando una sonrisa de lo más abierta y genuina posible.

La cabeza le daba vueltas, pues parecía una ilusión de lo más perfecta, y si lo era, estaba dispuesto a seguir ilusionado.

Quería comenzar a llorar de nuevo, pero al parecer había agotado su suministro de lágrimas. Tampoco quiso abrazarlo, por el temor de que cambiase nuevamente de opinión.

La noche no tenía compasión al soltar su helada por las calles, pero Sonic estaba bien de todos modos. Había encontrado alivio con a pesar de la discusión y todos los sustos que le habían parado el corazón más de una vez, pero por fin la felicidad retornaba a su vida.

Supo que no era otra ilusión cuando Jet se quedó a su lado, sin parar de sollozar y sin poder dejar de mirarlo a los ojos.

Era él.

Estaba feliz de que fuese él de nuevo.

Ya no hacía falta más palabras, ni siquiera explicaciones, disculpas, simplemente juntaron sus manos en lo que era un tímido roce, recorrían con el tacto sus dedos con tanta delicadeza como si de una caricia prohibida se tratase.

Se sintió satisfecho, lleno, extasiado.

Todo yacía en silencio, no circulaban ni personas ni autos, e incluso las estrellas yacían silentes desde las alturas, habiendo estado atentas a todo lo que había pasado entre ellos. Por lo mismo, se limitó a escuchar al silencio junto al halcón, quien poco a poco se fue deslizando hasta aterrizar su cabeza en su hombro.


End file.
